


I Kissed A Girl

by AshleyTrecartin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Play, Double Penetration, F/F, Sex Toys, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTrecartin/pseuds/AshleyTrecartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura has been away on a mission for a month, and when she returns home she'll give Ino a workout that the blonde won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from someone on ff.net, and I would also like it to go on record that this is my first attempt and a yuri story, so let me know how I did.

Ino walked into the apartment after a long day at the hospital and was planning on having a relaxing night at home; maybe she would take a bubble bath. However, her plans quickly changed when she walked into the bathroom and saw Sakura’s pack and clothes on the floor. They had been dating for almost a year now, and Sakura had been away on a mission.

Ino quickly ditched her clothes and walked into the bathroom, slipping into the shower behind Sakura and wrapping her arms around her waist. “You’re home.”

Sakura smiled and turned around, wrapping her own arms around Ino and kissing her. “I got back early,” she said trailing hot open mouth kisses down Ino’s neck before sucking on her pulse where Ino was most sensitive. She smirked up at Ino when she moaned and kissed her again, shoving her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. 

Ino moaned into Sakura’s mouth as Sakura’s hands cupped her breasts, her thumbs brushing over Ino’s nipples. Sakura chuckled and pulled back, looking at Ino. “Go to the bed, I’ll be there in a minute.” Sakura smirked as Ino climbed out and quickly dried off. Sakura finished her shower and climbed out, drying off just as quickly as Ino had. She walked naked into the bedroom and looked at Ino. The blonde was lying on the bed with her eyes closed, her fingers lazily playing with her nipples. 

“Getting started without me? Naughty girl.” Sakura crawled up the bed and gently spread her legs. “I might have to punish you.” Sakura grasped the back of Ino’s head and pulled her up to kiss her. Sakura easily dominated the kiss, Ino liking to take the submissive role when they were together, which Sakura was more than happy with. 

Sakura kissed her way down Ino’s neck to the slope of her breasts. Ino arched into Sakura’s hands as she cupped her breasts and brushed her thumbs over Ino’s nipples. “You’re so sensitive, Ino,” Sakura teased. 

“You’ve been gone a month!”

Sakura chuckled and lowered her lips to one of Ino’s nipples, drawing the hard flesh into her mouth. Ino moaned and ran her fingers through Sakura’s short bubblegum hair, drawing her closer. Sakura smirked against Ino’s flesh as she nipped lightly before leaving hot open mouth kisses down her body. She eased Ino’s legs open and kissed the top of her sex. Sakura gently pulled Ino’s lips apart and smirked wickedly. “Ino, you’re soaking.” She leaned in slowly and flattened her tongue, dragging it slowly up the length of Ino’s pussy. Ino moaned, arching off the bed. Sakura looked up at her and smirked. “Do I need to tie you down?” Ino bit her lip, a shy blush spreading over her face. Sakura knew that blush all too well. Ino had a secret side to her that got off on being tied down, talked dirty to, and being dominated. 

With a devilish smirk and an evil look in her eyes, Sakura reached into the drawer on the bedside table and grabbed the black leather cuffs and cuffed Ino to the headboard. She smirked and settled herself back between Ino’s legs, wrapping her arms around her waist to hold her hips down. 

Sakura lowered her mouth back onto Ino’s sex, feasting on the liquid coating her girlfriend’s smooth flesh. She stiffened her tongue and thrust it into Ino’s opening, fucking her with it. Ino’s moans continued to rise in pitch, her hips rolling against Sakura’s mouth. Sakura swirled her tongue around Ino’s clit before drawing it into her mouth. 

Ino cried out as Sakura sucked on her swollen clit, her hips undulating. When Sakura nipped at the tiny bud, Ino’s world shattered, her orgasm crashing down on her, stealing her breath from her lungs. Liquid erupted all over Sakura’s chin, neck, and chest as Ino came hard. Sakura gently lapped at her, easing her down from her high as she dissolved into the sheets, panting. 

Sakura wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and looked up at Ino, smirking wickedly. “We’re not done yet, Ino.” Sakura maneuvered her body so her own sex was positioned over Ino’s face. It had been a month since they had been together and Sakura was determined to make this last as long as she could. She lowered herself down on Ino’s body and gently spread her lips. She watched Ino’s opening clench and relax a few times as her hot breath ghosted over her sensitive flesh. Ino, however, wanted Sakura to stop teasing, but instead of saying anything she ran her tongue over Sakura’s dripping sex. 

Sakura moaned as Ino began to eat her out and got the message loud and clear. “Naughty girl, I’m going to punish you for that later,” Sakura warned Ino before lowering her mouth back down to Ino’s quivering sex. She pulled Ino’s clit into her mouth, sucking on it with hard, quick drags, causing Ino to moan into her own pussy. Sakura moaned, the vibrations in her pussy from Ino’s moans and the sensations from the blonde licking and sucking on her clit pushing Sakura’s own orgasm closer and closer. 

Sakura slowly eased a finger into Ino’s pussy, it grabbed onto Sakura’s finger, trying to draw it in. Sakura smirked around Ino’s clit as she slowly pulled her finger out and eased it into Ino’s ass. Ino moaned loudly, her hips grinding against Sakura’s face, and in retaliation, bit Sakura’s clit. 

Sakura cried out against Ino’s pussy as her orgasm attacked her, climbing up her spine and nailing her in the back of the head. Ino came with her, both girls erupting all over each other as they came with one another. Panting, Sakura rolled off Ino and let her body relax as it came down from the sensations of her climax. 

Sakura sat up slowly and ran a hand through her damp hair, pushing it away from her face as she looked down at Ino. “Ready for some more?” she asked as she got up from the bed and reached under the bed for the bag of toys they had collected. 

Ino’s eyes widened with disbelief. “Again?” she panted.

Sakura chuckled as she pulled out a strap on that had a long, thick cock coming out the front and a smaller one on the inside that would be inserted into her own pussy. That way, while she was fucking Ino, she would be fucking herself as well. “Oh, Ino, I plan on driving you crazy. I’m going to make you scream until your voice is gone and the neighbors complain.” Sakura moaned as she pulled the strap on up her thighs, the dildo on the inside slipping into her tight pussy. 

Sakura climbed back onto the bed and positioned herself between Ino’s legs. She grabbed Ino’s long legs and spread her wide. Ino moaned as Sakura teased her sex with the dildo, dragging it along her sex, coating it with Ino’s slick juices. “Sakura, please,” Ino begged, arching and rolling her hips, trying to get Sakura to fuck her with the faux cock. 

Sakura chuckled and looked down at Ino. “You want me to fuck you?” she asked. “You want me to fuck your tight, dripping cunt?” Ino moaned, a blush that had nothing to do with her arousal and all to do with Sakura’s words coating her cheeks. “You want me to fuck you hard baby? Drive this hard thick dick into your tight cunt until you come for me?”

“God, yes! Sakura please, fuck me!”

Sakura smirked but didn’t slide the cock into Ino’s pussy. Instead, she reached over to the bag she’d left on the bed and picked up one of the anal plugs. She dipped in inside Ino’s pussy, causing her to moan and roll her hips as Sakura pumped it slowly, coating it in Ino’s juices. Once Sakura was satisfied it was wet enough she eased it out of Ino’s cunt that was desperate to keep it inside and slowly eased it into her ass. Ino moaned and bit her lip against the sensations. It wasn’t often Sakura and Ino dabbled in anal play, but when they did, Ino always came harder. 

“How does that feel, Ino?” Sakura asked. “Does it feel good? Having that hard little plug inside your tiny little ass?” She chuckled and leaned over Ino, licking one of her nipples as Ino moaned and nodded her head. Sakura straightened and took the cock coming out of the harness in one of her hands and guided it to Ino’s pussy. “If you weren’t already cuffed to the bed, I’d tell you to hold onto something.” 

Sakura slammed her hips forward, driving the cock into Ino’s tight pussy. “Oh, god, that’s it!” Ino cried out as Sakura fucked her hard with the silicone cock. 

“You like that?” Sakura asked her, her pace quickening as she fucked Ino harder. “You like this big cock up your cunt, you little slut?” 

Ino moaned and arched her hips, her legs wrapping around Sakura’s waist, her hips moving with her. “Oh, Sakura!” she cried out. “It feels so good!”

Sakura moaned, the cock on the inside of the harness driving into her pussy as she fucked Ino’s tight one. She reached down and rubbed Ino’s clit. Ino’s moans turned into screams as she tightened her legs around Sakura’s hips and pulled on the cuffs. Sakura angled her hips slightly and drove into Ino. The blonde under her arched completely off the bed, a silent scream lodged in her throat as her orgasm claimed her. 

Sakura slowly slipped the hard toy out of her and leaned over Ino, undoing the cuffs. “I want you to ride me,” she said leaning down and kissing Ino. The blonde quickly got up as Sakura sat against the headboard and stroked the cock jutting out of her hips glistening with Ino’s slick juices. 

Still panting from her third orgasm, Ino climbed onto the bed and straddled Sakura’s hips, taking the cock into her own hand and lining it up with her body. Ino moaned as she slowly lowered herself onto the cock, her pussy hyper sensitive from all of the stimulation it had been getting after a month without any kind of satisfaction. Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura’s neck as she slowly began to move her hips, raising them until only the tip of the cock was inside her pussy before slamming back down onto it. The plug in her ass always shifting with each move, rubbing the tight walls in all of the right places, and Ino could feel it rubbing against the cock lodged deep inside of her. 

Sakura moaned as Ino rode the silicone cock. Each time her blonde lover would slam her tight little hips down on the toy it drove the smaller cock inside of Sakura’s pussy deeper inside of her, rubbing against the walls, and the small little nub higher up on the inside of the harness rubbed Sakura’s clit just right, it was only a matter of time before Sakura came again. 

Sakura looked up into Ino’s blue eyes, darkened with lust and the orgasms that had already claimed her body. “You’re so fucking hot,” Sakura whispered, reaching up with her hands and pinching Ino’s nipples, twisting them nearly to the point of pain, but staying just this side of pleasure. Ino threw her head back and moaned, her hips slamming harder and faster onto the cock driving deep into her pussy. Sakura leaned forward and kissed Ino’s neck, sucking on the creamy flesh until there was a dark mark left behind where the blood had broken under the milky skin. 

“Look at you, riding that big fat cock with a plug up your ass. You’re fucking filthy,” Sakura hissed, reaching behind Ino and grabbing her ass, aiding her in moving faster on the cock. Ino’s nails bit into Sakura’s shoulders, and while Sakura loved the little bursts of pain, she was more focused on driving Ino crazy. She grabbed the cuffs off the bed and pulled Ino’s wrists behind her back, cuffing them in place. 

Without her hands to use for leverage, Sakura guided Ino up onto her knees so she was braced over her. Sakura held onto Ino’s hips tightly before she began thrusting up into her tight cunt. “You’re so fucking dirty,” she said again, reaching behind her and slapping Ino’s ass. 

Ino threw her head back and cried out. “Sakura! Oh my god! I’m going to come again.”

Sakura leaned forward and bit her neck hard. “Come, Ino. Right now. Come for me,” she growled against her skin, speeding up her thrusts to a nearly brutal pace. 

Ino shattered as her fourth orgasm tore through her, hot liquid erupting from her pussy and coating Sakura’s hips. Sakura slowed her thrusts and gently eased Ino back onto the bed, rubbing her back and helping her down from the high. There were just a few more things Sakura wanted to do before she let Ino sleep though. 

With her hands behind her back, Sakura performed the correct hand sign and summoned a clone. With a wicked smirk she eased Ino up and helped her turn around. Ino gasped when she saw the clone with her own strap on, looking at Ino with a sultry smile. Sakura leaned over Ino’s back as she guided the blonde onto the bed. “We’re going to double team you now, Ino,” she whispered into her ear. Sakura felt the shiver that went through Ino’s body. 

Sakura had introduced Ino to plenty of dirty sex acts that the blonde had been more than happy to learn, but this was one that Sakura had been dying to do for a long time now. She released Ino’s hands from the cuffs and pulled her hips up into the air. The clone climbed onto the bed and knelt in front of Ino, the huge cock right in her face. 

Sakura smoothed a hand down Ino’s back until she was cupping one of her toned cheeks in her hand. “Suck her,” Sakura commanded. 

Ino timidly opened her mouth and began to lick the head of the cock the clone was wearing. Sakura watched licking her lips as Ino coated the whole thing with her saliva. Slowly, Ino started to take the whole cock into her mouth, deep throating it. Sakura moaned from the pure sight of it, her hand squeezing Ino’s ass in her hand. Ino moaned around the cock down her throat and Sakura couldn’t keep still any longer. 

She lined her own cock up with Ino’s tight cunt and slowly eased it inside. Ino shuddered as her last hole was filled. Sakura smirked and looked down at her. She looked edible, taking a cock in her pussy and deep throating another with a plug in her ass. 

Feeling particularly evil, Sakura pushed the little button on the top of the plug, causing it to vibrate in Ino’s ass. Ino screamed around the cock in her mouth and arched her back. Sakura smirked, leaning over her body. “You look like a little come slut,” she said before biting Ino’s shoulder. “You love this don’t you? Every single one of your tightly little holes filled up.” Ino moaned and nodded her head as best she could. 

Sakura smirked and sat back up as she began to thrust the cock on her harness into Ino. The clone in front of the blonde reached down and gathered Ino’s hair into a ponytail in her fist, guiding Ino’s head faster onto the cock, forcing the poor girl to deep throat it ever time. The plug in her ass buzzed away, only leading to the pleasure she was experiencing as Sakura pounded away at her pussy. 

Sakura was nearing her own orgasm, but she wanted to come with Ino, and she had one other thing to do before they were done. Determined to make Ino come again before Sakura moved them into their last position she sped up her thrusts while reaching under Ino’s hips and rubbing her clit. Ino’s moans reached a fevered pitch and her hands clawed at the sheets and pleasure swamped her igniting her nerve endings and crashing down around her. 

What sent her over the edge was when Sakura reared back with the hand that wasn’t busy rubbing away at her tiny clit and spanked Ino’s ass hard, the sound resonating off the walls. Ino screamed around the cock in her throat and came hard, her whole body shaking from the intensity. 

The clone eased out of her mouth so Ino could breath before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Sakura slowly slipped out of Ino’s cunt and gently pulled the plug out of her ass. Ino collapsed onto her side, panting as the aftermath of the orgasm weakened her body. 

Sakura slowly slid out of the harness, moaning as the cock that had been inside of her eased out, her pussy desperate to grab onto something. She knelt beside Ino on the bed and cupped her face, kissing her softly. “Can you go once more for me?” she asked. 

Ino looked up to her, her eyes dark with lust and love. “Yeah,” she said weakly. 

Sakura smiled and helped Ino into a comfortable position on the bed before easing her legs into the right position so their pussies were rubbing against each other. Sakura moaned as she rolled her hips against Ino’s, their clits bumping every now and then when they got the angle just right. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Sakura moaned as Ino cupped her own breasts massaging them and pinching her tight nipples. Sakura could feel the tight coils in her body tightening, they were so close to snapping and releasing the wave of pleasure. She reached down and rubbed her clit. “I’m so close baby,” she cried out as their hips sped up, rolling and rubbing against each other. 

Ino moaned, throwing her head back into the pillows. “I’m going to come Sakura! Come with me!”

Sakura gritted her teeth against the sensations running through her and rubbed Ino’s clit in time with her own. The little stimulation sent both of them over the edge and they both cried out as they came together, their juices mixing between their pussies and on the sheets. 

Panting, Sakura collapsed onto Ino, pulling her blonde lover into her arms and placing light kisses along her shoulder and neck. “I didn’t push you too hard, did I?” she asked. 

Ino smiled and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her waist. “No, but it’s a good thing I have tomorrow off, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk right for a day.”

Sakura chuckled as they cuddled with each other, basking in the glow of their orgasms. Sakura kissed Ino’s head as she started to fall asleep, unable to help feeling how right this was.


End file.
